Thunders only happen when it's raining
by liuanne
Summary: Oikawa disait qu'il aimait les gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la frontière. Un pied dessus, c'était une terreur soudaine de tout perdre et une joie un peu étrange. Quelques pas plus loin, c'était une pluie de doutes.


Hello again ! Je suis de retour avec un second OS, cette fois-ci centré sur Iwaizumi et Oikawa (parce que... je les aime…. ILS ME MANQUENT ON LES VOIT PLUS DANS LES CHAPITRES RÉCENTS WHY,,,)

Anyway, je pense que personne ne me suit sur d'autres fandoms mais ce texte est un gros mélange de trucs et de thèmes que j'aime bien, genre l'idée de cycle et les timeline incompréhensibles (pourquoi raconter des histoires dans l'ordre quand tu peux le faire dans le désordre amirite….) du coup c'est carrément fouillis mais moi j'aime bien lmao donc voilà. Et vu que c'était carrément le bordel, je me suis dis que j'allais vous aider un peu en mettant un système de numérotation (j'avais déjà testé ce système sur une autre fic et on m'a dit que ça fonctionnait donc c'est adopté) : je précise quand même que la timeline présente (la seule dans l'ordre hahahaha) c'est celle qui va de 0/3 à 3/3 donc enjoy !

J'ai écrit ça en une semaine à peine en laissant de côté pleins d'autres trucs que j'avais à faire mais il fallait que je me sorte ça de la tête. Et j'ai une sorte de mini playlist qui va avec. En vrai quand j'avais mon plan et que je cherchais un ordre logique pour les parties, j'ai écouté Dreams de Fleetwood Mac (déjà J'ADORE CETTE CHANSON et. Ça me fait délirer de me dire que c'est une chanson de rupture entre deux membres du groupe, et que l'autre personne concernée a aussi écrit une chanson sur le même thème genre c'est quoi ces règlements de comptes l'air de rien) ; et d'un coup j'ai regardé les lyrics et wtf ça correspondait tellement au texte que j'ai créé un ordre à partir de ça — du coup les bouts de paroles que vous voyez traîner au début de chaque partie ben c'est de là.

La mini playlist, donc (je sais que des fois y a des gens qui écoutent ce que je propose donc même si 90% s'en foutent ben… Je mets quand même…. Ça aide vraiment pour l'ambiance je vous jure) : Dreams de Fleetwood Mac (sérieusement cette chanson est magique) ; Parking Lots de Plums (j'ai découvert y a pas longtemps et c'est de la bombe, ça correspond exactement à l'ambiance d'été un peu mélancolique que je voulais donner à l'histoire) ; Myth Me de Chilly Gonzales (listen….. C'est doux c'est calme et ça déchire tout) ; et enfin Unison de Björk (Björk c'est ma QUEEN elle est talentueuse elle est belle et y a un clip d'elle où pendant toute la vidéo elle essaye juste de faire un oeuf sur le plat et c'est quand même fascinant, je recommande à 1000% elle a une voix de ouf et un style incroyable SHE'S THE BEST—)

Voilà, maintenant que j'ai fini de faire ma pub pour Björk et que j'ai fini de vous faire chier avec cette note beaucoup trop longue, je vous laisse avec le texte ! Bonne lecture :D

— — —

— — —

 _ **3/4 (now here you go again, you say you want your freedom)**_

Le brouillard les a avalés au moment même où ils ont mis les pieds dehors. Comme s'il était là, à l'affût, à attendre que deux idiots débarquent pour leur pourrir la vie. Certains diront qu'il se fait des idées — ben voyons, ce serait une coïncidence, alors ? Qu'il fasse ce temps si étrange et incongru pour un mois d'été, pile le jour où il sentait quelque chose lui glisser entre les doigts alors qu'il s'y était tant accroché ? — mais Iwaizumi avait la tête sur les épaules.

Ils sont sortis, mais ils auraient mieux fait de rester à l'intérieur, à lire des comics de Spider-Man ou une connerie du genre. Là, ils voyaient rien du tout.

Pour se rassurer, il a saisi la main d'Oikawa. A entrelacé leurs doigts avec une habitude nouvelle. Un sentiment fourmillant, saturé, l'a pris à l'estomac. Oikawa, lui, souriait doucement aux lueurs estivales. Il ne semblait pas avoir pour projet de le regarder dans les yeux, ce qui était un mauvais signe mais aussi un certain soulagement : comme ça, Iwaizumi n'aurait pas à supporter les iris débordants de mensonges et de faux-semblants. Il n'était pas capable de pouvoir les supporter.

— T'as peur que je voie rien et que je me casse la gueule ? lui a demandé Oikawa avec un sourire moqueur.

— Nan, j'avais juste envie de te prendre la main. C'est si bizarre que ça ? On _sort_ ensemble.

Les mots ont comme jeté un froid entre eux. Iwaizumi était à peu près sûr que ce n'était pas l'effet qu'ils étaient supposés avoir.

— Ce n'est pas bizarre, a reprit Oikawa.

Mais son ton indiquait l'exact opposé. Pour Iwaizumi, qui préférait la confrontation aux messages cachés, il y avait quelque chose de très gênant dans cette situation. C'était pas comme ça, dix minutes plus tôt. Avant le brouillard, c'était pas comme ça — Oikawa souriait et était tout calé contre lui, le visage au creux de son cou, les poignets contre les siens, parfumés comme s'ils avaient été frottés contre des tiges de lavande.

Iwaizumi a eut envie de faire la chose qu'Okawa redoutait : lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, insister, insister jusqu'à avoir une réponse satisfaisante. Il gueulerait si besoin. Oikawa n'avait jamais été particulièrement coopératif lorsqu'il élevait la voix, mais s'il réussissait à le fâcher suffisamment, il pourrait peut-être tirer une réponse un peu honnête de lui. N'importe quelle personne sensée lui dirait qu'il y a de meilleurs moyens, mais ces personnes-là ne savent pas. Il faut connaître Oikawa pour comprendre la logique de cette idée.

D'un autre côté, s'ils arrivaient à ce point-là, peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de profiter des derniers instants où il aurait l'occasion de pouvoir être comme ça avec lui, de pouvoir sentir ses doigts brûlants attachés aux siens. D'expérience, même s'il ne s'était jamais auparavant retrouvé dans _cette_ position-là, c'était le moment où les choses tournaient mal. Iwaizumi avait eut l'audace de se dire qu'il était différent. Quel abruti.

Alors que ses yeux revenaient à la réalité, il a remarqué qu'Oikawa le regardait avec interrogation et inconfort. Se rendant compte qu'il venait de passer deux minutes à lui écraser la main au point qu'elle en devienne blanche, Iwaizumi a juré et s'est excusé, avant de le lâcher.

— Tu es _vraiment_ une brute, a sifflé Oikawa, visiblement amusé par la situation.

Il n'y avait rien de drôle, pourtant. Iwaizumi savait. Il savait que ça allait se finir comme ça se finissait toujours, avec Oikawa. Il avait vu cette scène se répéter trop de fois avec d'autres personnes. _Il savait_ , et ça lui retournait l'estomac, ça lui donnait envie de s'enfuir en courant et de se cacher le temps que ça passe.

S'apprêtant à répondre à la remarque désobligeante d'Oikawa, les mots sont restés coincés au fond de sa gorge. Ils étaient déjà passé à autre chose, apparemment. Oikawa semblait fasciné par la brume qui se détachait lentement du ciel, leur tombant dessus par grandes avalanches, sans jamais les toucher pour autant. Des fleurs en émergeaient, parfois, comme curieuses de la scène.

Iwaizumi a inspiré, les yeux levés vers l'horizon, cherchant à rencontrer la source de lumière de la ville.

C'était quoi déjà, la phrase exacte ? Ah oui…

— Le brouillard, c'est la nourriture du Soleil, a-t-il déclaré.

Oikawa s'est soudainement figé, comme si on l'avait mis sur pause ou quoi. Il a essayé de lui reprendre la main, mais elle était déjà dans la poche de son jean, inaccessible. Iwaizumi a poussé un gémissement qu'il espérait suffisamment faible pour être inaudible, la frustration grimpant en flèche dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Il n'allait pas paniquer, il n'allait pas—

— Oh, j'avais oublié ! s'est exclamé Oikawa avec un sursaut. Ma mère m'a demandé de la rejoindre pour ce midi, un oncle passe et je crois qu'elle ne veut pas être seule avec lui.

C'était une bien piètre excuse, mais ça n'avait plus vraiment d'importance.

— Oika—

— Désolé, Iwa, on se capte plus tard ?

Un goût désagréable dans la bouche, il a trouvé le moyen d'articuler :

— Ouais, si tu le dis.

— Allez, fais pas la gueule.

— C'est pas _moi_ , a fait Iwaizumi.

Cette phrase qui d'apparence ne voulait rien dire, combinée à un regard blessé, a fait perdre son sourire à Oikawa. Iwaizumi s'est permis, une _dernière_ fois, d'espérer qu'il allait se retourner — sous les fumées en cascades et les odeurs de lavande, lui sourire et dire, _je déconne, Iwa, allez, fais pas la gueule_. _Donne-moi la main._

Mais avant de penser à quelque chose d'autre à dire, Oikawa avait déjà disparu sous le brouillard.

— — —

— — —

 _ **0/3 (well, who am i to keep you down?)**_

— C'est une putain de mauvaise idée, Oikawa. Tu _sais_ ça, pas vrai ?

— Écoute, mon cher Iwa, si je t'écoutais, je passerais mon temps à me taire et à être inintéressant au possible.

— Peut-être que te taire te rendrais justement supportable.

— Ça, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Tu dis n'importe quoi.

Il lui a jeté un regard assassin, les bras croisés sur son torse avec cette expression enfantine qu'il maîtrisait si bien. Comme si Iwaizumi allait céder, comme s'il avait jamais cédé à ce visage-là (oh, il avait cédé : il avait cédé, encore et encore, à s'en donner l'envie de le détester, mais la seule chose qui le faisait craquer c'était son honnêteté, pas cette espèce de comédie à la con). C'était une idée de merde, point barre.

— On y va pas, c'est tout. Comment tu peux aller dire des trucs pareils. J'ai pas que ça à foutre, moi.

— Mais Iwa ! Ce sera l'affaire de quelques jours ! Quelques jours, juste nous deux ! Ça te ferait pas plaisir ?

Un tas de réponses contradictoires lui venaient à l'esprit. Bien sûr qu'il avait envie de rester avec Oikawa quelques jours : il était son meilleur ami, il était la seule personne qu'il avait jamais aimée, jamais embrassée, jamais laissée s'envoler et revenir, s'envoler et revenir, puis s'envoler encore. C'était un cycle sans fin, ça n'avait ni sens ni utilité, c'était juste comme ça. Iwaizumi voulait partir, au fond, mais ça restait une idée de merde et il le sentait pas.

— Non.

— Tu _mens_.

Il ne savait pas d'où Oikawa avait acquit la capacité de lire dans ses pensées. C'était fort désagréable.

— On peut traîner ensemble sans aller là-bas—

— Non, il _faut_ que ce soit là-bas !

— Tu fais chier, Oikawa.

— Non mais je rêve ! a grogné son ami. Pourquoi est-ce que tu trouves toujours le moyen de me gâcher mon plaisir, hein ?

Iwaizui a jugé cette phrase horriblement déplacée, mais s'est retenu du moindre commentaire. Oikawa finirait bien par se rendre compte tout seul de sa connerie. Pour se donner contenance, il a quand même shooté dans le premier caillou qui barrait son chemin, l'envoyant valser dans les chevilles de son ami. _Vlam, prends ça, saleté_.

— Quel niveau de maturité, a grogné ce dernier avec un sourire moqueur. Bah, je ne suis pas étonné, te connaissant.

— Sérieusement ? Tu me dis ça ? Alors que tu viens de proposer de retourner à _la rivière ?_

 _Alors que tu viens de me proposer de retourner dans l'endroit, le seul endroit, où tu sais que je pourrais pas remettre les pieds ? C'est une putain de blague_.

Iwaizumi n'aimait pas repenser à la rivière. Des choses s'étaient passées là-bas. Il avait été blessé. Tout cela appartenait au passé, bien sûr. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme s'il était le seul à en garder des souvenirs désagréables : Oikawa, même s'il prétendait le contraire, perdait de son panache dès que l'endroit était évoqué. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait eu une sorte de révélation qui l'avait comme emprisonné. Qu'il était maudit. C'était une idée absurde, bien entendu — Oikawa était aussi libre qu'il pouvait l'être, mais il aimait raconter à tout le monde que ce n'était pas le cas. Il était dramatique comme ça.

N'empêche que comme lui, il gardait de mauvais souvenirs de tout ça. Pourquoi vouloir y retourner ?

— Il s'est passé tout un tas de choses, à la rivière, a continué Oikawa. Tu te souviens, quand on escaladait les rochers autour ? Que tu as voulu sauter dans l'eau à genre, six mètres de hauteur ? Et que tu _l'as fait_ ?

Un rire lui a malgré tout échappé.

— Je me souviens de ça. Tu étais en larmes.

— Tu venais de ressortir de l'eau et du sang sortait de ta bouche !

— J'avais juste perdu une dent ! a rit Iwaizumi.

— Je sais bien, mais sur le coup j'ai sérieusement cru que tu allais mourir…

Iwaizumi s'en souvenait très clairement. La rivière se découpait en escaliers, un palier au-dessus de l'autre. Ils avaient marché là-bas durant _des heures_ , cherchant à s'enfuir pendant quelques heures, à se donner l'impression de partir à l'aventure. Oikawa n'avait certes rien d'un aventurier : il avait toujours fait le malin sous ses airs de petit ange, mais c'était un pleurnichard (chose qu'il avait malheureusement appris à tourner à son avantage, puisqu'il s'était à l'époque rendu compte que les larmes attendrissaient les adultes). Ils s'avançaient tous les deux au milieu des fougères, et Iwaizumi les écartait avec de grands gestes brusques, comme s'il voulait les couper à la machette.

— On s'est fait sacrément engueuler, après ça, a reprit Oikawa. Les animateurs nous ont récupérés trempés, et tu n'arrêtais pas d'insister pour retourner dans l'eau pour récupérer ta dent.

— Putain de dent, je l'ai jamais récupérée.

— Ben tu vois, c'est une occasion en or ! en a profité Oikawa.

Iwaizumi a soupiré, secouant la tête.

— Tu perds vraiment pas le Nord.

— Allez, quoi, ça t'as pas rendu un peu nostalgique ?

— Tu parles d'un super souvenir. J'avais du sang plein la bouche, tu as pleuré pendant une demi-heure parce que tu as cru que j'allais mourir, et on a été puni pendant une semaine.

Malgré tout, il s'est senti sourire, tout légèrement. Il a shooté dans un autre caillou, juste pour se défouler. De la poussière s'est détachée du sol, dans ses tons rougeâtres, s'attaquant à la blancheur de ses tennis. Oikawa s'est retourné avec un regard assassin.

— Il faut qu'on y aille.

Son ton était pressant, presque suppliant. Iwaizumi s'est senti flancher. Putain de merde.

— Non.

— S'il te plaît.

Il n'allait certainement pas céder.

— Je peux pas. J'aime pas penser à tout ça. Tu te souviens, quand on est remonté jusqu'à la cabane ? Il s'est passé quelque chose, et depuis ça tu—

Le regard d'Okawa l'a interrompu, et c'était tant mieux parce qu'il s'apprêtait probablement à dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait plus tard. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de prononcer les mots pour qu'ils aillent blesser Oikawa. Putain de télépathe.

— Si je n'y retourne pas, je n'arriverai jamais à me débarrasser de ça, a frissonné Oikawa.

Il paraissait tout d'un coup très fragile. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, Iwaizumi n'a pas été capable de dire s'il était franc ou en train de jouer la comédie. Son visage semblait sur le point de laisser place à une émotion vilaine, une émotion que personne n'aimait montrer. Même Iwaizumi n'était pas cruel à ce point.

— Tu délires, Oikawa. Y a jamais eu quoi que ce soit. Tu t'es mis des choses en tête.

— Une fille est morte là-bas, tu sais.

C'était un coup bas. Personne ne parlait de ça, jamais.

— Ouais, il y a peut-être quinze ans. Aucun rapport avec nous.

— Moi je l'ai vue, a rétorqué Oikawa. Elle m'a maudit.

— Mais arrête avec ça, enfin—

— Tu me croyais, à l'époque.

— J'ai passé l'âge de croire aux fantômes !

C'était supposé être le point final — comment auraient-ils pu continuer ? Avec les temps, on en oubliait ce qui était vrai et ce qui ne l'était pas. Oikawa croyait qu'il avait vu quelque chose. Iwaizumi croyait qu'il y avait perdu quelque chose. Peut-être qu'ils se trompaient tous les deux.

Mais tout en sachant que ça ne servait plus à rien de parler, Oikawa n'était pas prêt à abandonner. C'était un sacré défaut, qu'il semblait considérer comme une qualité — bref, ça faisait de la vie d'Iwaizumi un _enfer_.

Il n'y avait plus rien à faire, dans ce genre de moments. Son ami allait le regarder avec un mélange de douceur et de tristesse, une affection qu'il savait dévastatrice pour Iwaizumi, et la touche de miel ferait passer la toux. Il finirait par dire oui. Ils iraient à cette fichue rivière. Ils la remonteraient, les pieds dans l'eau, la tête dans le passé. Il pouvait voir ça arriver d'ici, déjà.

Il a ouvert la bouche. L'air était sec et avait un goût désagréable. Il voulait retourner au gymnase et s'entraîner un peu.

Il a ouvert la bouche, sous les yeux demandeurs d'Oikawa. Il s'apprêtait à lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, mais à la place, il a cédé.

— — —

— — —

 _ **1/5 (it's only right that you should play the way you feel it)**_

Iwaizumi était fatigué de jouer selon les règles d'Oikawa. Il lui semblait qu'il avait passé sa vie entière à le faire. Pour les jeux qu'il adorait étant petit, pour le volley, pour tout le reste. C'était comme si Oikawa avait un jour décidé qu'il contrôlerait tout et que les autres n'étaient plus que ses pions, sauf qu'il en soufrait aussi — ça se voyait, qu'il détestait être comme ça. Pas tout de le temps, d'accord, il pouvait être ravi de l'attention, mais parfois il _voyait_ qu'il allait trop loin, et il s'éloignait subitement.

Et accepter des stupides règles quand il s'agit de Monopoly, c'était une chose (affreuse, certes), le faire quand Iwaizumi sentait qu'au moindre faux pas son coeur allait être arraché de sa poitrine puis écrasé devant ses yeux écarquillés, c'en était une autre.

Lui, il n'aimait pas se sentir en danger.

Il était supposé être quelqu'un de fiable et de dur, en quelque sorte. Il s'adaptait, il restait là et on lui faisait confiance. Il ne demandait que ça, vraiment, qu'on lui fasse confiance et qu'on lui demande, parfois, un peu d'aide — il n'était pas particulièrement intéressé par le contrôle, mais aimait penser qu'il était fiable. Le genre de personne à qui on irait se confier si ça n'allait pas bien.

Bien sûr, Oikawa n'allait pas faire ça. Ils avaient un système : quand ça n'allait pas, Oikawa s'agitait et ne fonctionnait pas comme d'habitude, Iwaizumi devait se décarcasser pour comprendre où le mécanisme avait défailli, il disait quelque chose qui ne plaisait pas à Oikawa, parfois en criant — souvent en criant — et ils se lançaient au visage des mots qui les blessaient tous les deux. Parce qu'Oikawa, il n'avait pas des problèmes normaux auxquels Iwaizumi pouvait répondre normalement, non. Il se détruisait de l'intérieur. Il était baigné dans une profonde angoisse qui surgissait par moment, grossière et effrayante. Il disait n'importe quoi, allant jusqu'à affecter d'autres que lui dans le processus — il savait jamais quand et où s'arrêter.

Iwaizumi ne le détestait pas pour ça. C'était dans sa nature, c'était un fardeau à porter. Oikawa se rendait malade avec ses conneries, et alors, c'était pas de sa faute. Lui, il était là pour le soutenir. Il ne partirait pas. Il était resté quand ils avaient huit ans, quand ils en avaient treize, puis seize, et là ils en avaient dix-sept et il resterait aussi.

— Pourquoi tu veux garder ça secret ? a-t-il demandé, les lèvres encore en feux. Personne n'est dupe, tu sais. Ils ont tout de suite remarqué, la dernière fois.

Oikawa était silencieux. Il étudiait son visage dans la faible lueur de la pièce, le visage encore rougi par les baisers.

— C'est pas leurs affaires, c'est tout.

— Je comprends pas ton raisonnement. Y a rien de mal à—

— Iwa, s'il te plaît.

Ils se sont toisé un long moment, interrompu par les phares des voitures qui passaient et élargissaient les ombres des volets. Iwaizumi détestait tout de ce qu'il allait dire.

— Tu penses qu'on va rompre.

L'incertitude qui baignait déjà la pièce a commencé à en déborder. Oikawa avait un sourire mauvais.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

Ce n'était pas un _non_.

— Tu détournes le sujet.

— Tu es celui qui trouves des raisonnements tordus à une simple demande de ma part.

— Ah, bien sûr, a rit Iwaizumi. C'est moi le tordu, dans cette histoire. Tu sais bien que rien n'est jamais simple, avec toi.

Oikawa n'a pas cherché à le contredire. À la place, il s'est penché vers lui avec une certaine maladresse, comme s'il se laissait aller à une force inconnue plutôt que de réfléchir à chacun de ses mouvements avant de les réaliser — chose qu'il passait son temps à faire et à haïr par la même occasion. Chercher un bout de peau près de son visage, y presser son front, tambouriner contre lui. C'était tout ce qu'Iwaizumi demandait, vraiment.

— Je sais bien, a fait Oikawa avec tristesse. Je sais, allez… Sois pas fâché, je suis désolé. Je pense pas qu'on va rompre. On est bien, là, non ?

Mais on aurait plus dit qu'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même, qu'il tentait de récupérer l'approbation d'Iwaizumi pour se rassurer. À partir de là il fallait répondre que _oui, bien sûr_ , et rentrer dans son jeu : peut-être que ça le calmera un moment. Mais à travers la peau fine du jeune homme serré contre lui, il pouvait voir un coeur ratatiné par la peur.

— Okay, a répondu Iwaizumi au bout de quelques longues secondes. On leur dira rien.

— — —

— — —

 _ **1/3 (but listen carefully to the sound of your loneliness)**_

Iwaizumi n'avait pas mis les pieds dans un bus depuis un certain temps. Si on lui demandait, il aurait dit dans les mille ans — en fait ça ne faisait que cinq ans. Cinq longues années, remplies de volleys et de disputes stupides, où il avait eut l'impression que l'entièreté de sa vie s'était découlée. Le reste, à côté, ressemblait à un petit tas de poussière. Il en gardait des images parfois floues, parfois joyeuses mais déconnectées de la réalité.

Retourner à la rivière lui faisait un drôle d'effet, il était dans un état un peu étrange depuis la demande d'Oikawa, mais le trajet en bus concrétisait tout : il ramenait au présent ce qui appartenait au passé, ces cris d'enfants et jeux de cartes tombés par terre, les chansons que personne n'aimait chanter, les disputes pour savoir qui allait s'asseoir à côté de la fenêtre. Les colonies de vacances, tous les étés, là où ils étaient devenus meilleurs amis.

— C'est bien calme, a soupiré Oikawa. Rien à voir avec mes souvenirs.

Bien sûr que c'était calme, comparé aux colonies : pas de tripotées d'enfants dans tous les coins, pas d'animateurs gémissants ou d'annulation de camping à la dernière minute.

— On va en campagne, a grogné Iwaizumi, tu t'attendais à quoi, au juste ?

— À un bout du passé, a rétorqué Oikawa, visiblement très fier de sa formulation.

— Et alors, tu pensais que des gosses imaginaires allaient surgir de nulle part ? De ta tête, peut-être ?

Un regard courroucé lui a répondu.

— Ça me paraît plus naturel comme ça, en tout cas, a reprit Iwaizumi.

— Oui, je suppose que tu as raison…

À cours de dialogue, ils se sont mis à fixer à travers la fenêtre les bouts de paysage qui venaient et partaient. Plus le temps passait, plus la route était instable et le trajet bruyant. La verdure était à présent visible partout autour d'eux, comme si elle s'apprêtait à les garder emprisonnés en son sein.

Iwaizumi n'avait aucun souci avec le silence. Il le trouvait même agréable — il aimait l'action, aussi, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était incapable de concilier les deux. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son meilleur ami, qui n'arrêtait pas de changer de position et de soupirer, de se plaindre de tout et n'importe quoi, regarder au-dehors puis revenir à Iwaizumi. Il devait avoir tout un tas de pensées tordues, probablement, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'Iwaizumi avait abandonné l'idée de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête d'Oikawa Tooru.

Le bus était quasiment vide — quelques personnes âgées, une famille qui partait en vacances, et eux. Une vieille balade japonaise les accompagnait à la radio, suivie de quelques sifflotements. C'était comme s'ils venaient de prendre trente ans dans la gueule.

— Tu vas arrêter de gigoter dans tous les sens, oui ? a grogné Iwaizumi après s'être pris un énième coup de coude de la part d'Oikawa.

— Parce que tu crois que j'en fais exprès ?

— Fais juste attention.

Oikawa a froncé les sourcils, avec un air trop contrarié pour la situation.

— Iwa, tu es fâché ?

— Mais non, ça va. J'en ai juste marre de te voir agité comme ça.

— C'est parce que je t'ai forcé à m'accompagner.

Maintenant, c'était à son tour d'être contrarié. Oikawa allait vraiment chercher des explications farfelues à tout.

— N'importe quoi. J'ai dit oui, je vais pas me forcer et faire la gueule. Je suis plus un gosse, tu sais.

— Tu avais quand même l'air bien réticent, au départ…

— Et c'est maintenant que tu t'inquiète de ça ? a grogné Iwaizumi. C'est bon, tu as gagné, je suis là. T'es pas content ?

— Si, mais…

Une incertitude irradiante débordait de ses yeux. Iwaizumi s'est demandé comment il faisait pour passer du type très sûr de lui à celui remplit de doutes toutes les trois secondes comme ça. C'était probablement très fatiguant.

— Mais quoi ? T'as peur que je parte ?

Touché. Une lueur alarmée est passée dans son regard, rapidement masquée par une posture plus composée. Ah, le problème était donc là. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait.

— T'es con. Tu crois que je vais faire comment pour partir comme ça ?

Toujours sans réponse, Iwaizumi lui a donné un petit coup de pied dans le tibia histoire de tirer une réaction de son meilleur ami. Avec un petit gémissement surpris, Oikawa s'est retourné vers lui avec des yeux qui lançaient des éclairs.

— Iwa ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'une brute !

— Dit-il, après m'avoir donné dix coups de coude…

— Bon, bon ! J'arrête, je veux pas que tu te barres, a soupiré Oikawa.

Il évitait à nouveau son regard, comme par peur qu'une réaction étrange lui échappe.

— Mais je vais pas partir, de quoi est-ce que tu parles—

Il n'était _jamais_ parti. Ce n'était jamais lui qui s'éloignait. _Jamais_. Comment osait-il jouer la comédie comme ça ? Il savait pertinemment qu'Iwaizumi était incapable de partir.

— Je vais pas partir, a-t-il répété une dernière fois, plus pour lui-même que pour Oikawa.

Mais il ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Le menton posé au creux de sa paume, il était accroché aux arbres qui défilaient au-dehors.

— — —

— — —

 _ **1/2 (like a heartbeat drives you mad)**_

Oikawa Tooru regardait dehors. C'était probablement qu'Iwaizumi l'intéressait pas, du moins pas plus que le paysage qui défilait sous sa fenêtre. Déjà qu'il l'avait laissé s'asseoir près de cette fichue fenêtre. Il pourrait être un peu gentil en lui parlant, au moins une partie du trajet.

Iwaizumi s'ennuyait. Il ne connaissait personne ici à part cette espèce de gosse insupportable qu'il côtoyait depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Leurs mères étaient amies, et apparemment ça voulait dire qu'ils devaient aussi l'être — bah, il ferait avec. Oikawa était prétentieux mais possédait tout de même quelques qualités : il aimait le sport même s'il se plaignait tout le temps de la sueur ou des chutes, et quand il n'était pas occupé à se la raconter ou à bouder, il pouvait se révéler être un excellent partenaire de jeu.

Là, il boudait.

Iwaizumi ne le connaissait pas assez bien pour le sortir de cet état malléable : une fois, il avait réussi à lui redonner le sourire en lui offrant des autocollants d'aliens, mais il n'en avait plus. Peut-être qu'il devrait toujours avoir un stock sur lui. Ce serait difficile, certes : il faudrait de l'argent de poche, l'autorisation de sa mère pour aller au magasin, et trouver un endroit convenable où on en vendait. Une tâche complexe. Mais Iwaizumi n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras pour si peu, c'était dans ses cordes. En colonie, il lui serait impossible de faire tout ça, mais juste après— pourquoi pas.

En attendant, il fallait trouver quelque chose d'autre. Il avait déjà essayé les dessins d'extra-terrestres (vu qu'Oikawa semblait aimer le sujet), mais ce dernier s'était rendu compte qu'il dessinait moins bien qu'Iwaizumi et son caractère s'était dégradé davantage. Il fallait donc être très prudent : il pourrait accidentellement empirer les choses plutôt que de les améliorer.

— Tu veux, euh, jouer à—

— Tu sais, l'a interrompu l'autre avec un ton monotone, c'est pas parce que ma mère te l'a dit que tu dois jouer avec moi tout le temps.

Iwaizumi a cligné des yeux, croyant d'abord à une blague. Mais l'autre garçon portait sur lui un regard froid et continuait tout son cinéma avec un naturel déconcertant.

Il a senti la colère mordre ses mots quand il a répondu :

— T'es vraiment un imbécile.

— Ouais, ben pas la peine de te forcer !

— Mais je me force pas—

Lui dire ça alors qu'ils avaient passé déjà des heures et des heures ensemble !

— Pourquoi tu dis ça, a continué Iwaizumi, c'est toi qui veux pas que je reste, non ?

La grimace d'Oikawa voulait tout dire.

— Je veux juste pas que tu le fasses par obligation !

— J'ai pas d'autres amis ici, de toute façon !

— Ben moi non plus, figure-toi !

Leur ton avait commencé à attirer quelques regards depuis l'avant du bus. Une fille les fixait avec un petit ricanement, et Iwaizumi a eu envie de se lever pour aller lui dire de s'occuper de ses affaires.

— Tu sais quoi ? a-t-il dit. T'as raison, t'es chiant, la seule raison pour laquelle on se parle c'est parce que nos mères sont amies.

Oikawa a ouvert la bouche, puis l'a refermée sans rien dire. Ses yeux semblaient gonflés de frustration, peut-être même de tristesse.

— Mais au final si je reste avec toi c'est parce que je t'aime bien quand même, ok ? Je pourrais aller me faire d'autres amis, si j'en avais envie.

 _Et toi aussi_ , a-t-il pensé très fort. Quand il faisait des efforts, Oikawa pouvait être suffisamment charmant pour rendre n'importe qui curieux ou même fasciné. Il le savait parce qu'il était tombé dans le piège.

— Alors voilà le plan : on se supporte pendant tout le mois et on reste amis, tu arrêtes de poser des questions débiles et tout est bien. Ça te va ?

Un virage particulièrement serré a envoyé Oikawa s'écraser contre la fenêtre, et quand il s'est de nouveau retourné vers Iwaizumi, la joue marquée, il avait toujours l'air énervé, mais ses yeux brillaient bizarrement. Il a attrapé son petit sac jaune à ses pieds, et l'a fouillé pendant quelques secondes, son bras d'enfant avalé par le tissu, avant d'en sortir un sachet de bonbons.

— On va dire que c'est un arrangement correct, a-t-il fait en tendant une sucrerie à Iwaizumi.

— — —

— — —

 _ **1/4 (in the stillness of remembering what you had)**_

Ça a commencé avec un match, avec un regard intense, et une envie soudaine de mettre le passé derrière soi.

La dernière fois qu'Iwaizumi l'avait embrassé, ils avaient treize ans. Des gosses qui ignoraient tout du monde et qui pensaient pouvoir résoudre tous leurs problèmes en les ignorant ; un baiser qui n'avait duré que quelques secondes, envolé comme les papillons en été. Une seule fois.

Ils en avaient seize, à présent — pas tellement plus, si on y pense —, et on disait que les lycéens passaient leur temps à rêver et à tomber amoureux. Iwaizumi n'était pas d'accord. Il n'avait jamais aimé qu'une seule personne, même si c'était embarrassant et qu'il souhaitait chaque jour que ça s'arrête, et il était trop cynique pour rêver à un happy ending.

Mais pas cette fois-ci : peut-être était-ce une journée trop chaude et vaporeuse pour se rappeler l'existence du bon sens, peut-être que tout était de la faute d'Oikawa (c'était plus simple de se dire ça, honnêtement). Peut-être qu'il en avait juste marre de faire semblant avec lui. De dissimuler les rougeurs sur son visage ou les sourires qui naissaient quand son meilleur ami arrivait derrière lui, l'air joueur, pour toucher son bras ou ses joues, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Oikawa embrassait avec cette même passion qui les faisait tenir pendant les matchs. Les lèvres agressives et les mains douces. Plaqué au mur, Iwaizumi n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui rendre ses baisers avec la même fougue, le bout des doigts accrochés à ses cheveux. Son coeur battait si fort qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas attirer les autres membres de l'équipe jusqu'au local où ils avaient filé juste après le match, prétextant une conversation de capitaine à vice-capitaine _urgente_. Iwaizumi n'avait même pas pris le temps de scruter leurs visages pour voir s'ils y croyaient avant de filer.

La chaleur était telle qu'elle les laissait haletants et liquides au bout de quelques minutes. Ils ont arrêté de s'embrasser pour se regarder avec des sourires idiots — bah, peut-être qu'ils manquaient un peu d'entraînement, mais ils avaient encore le temps.

C'était son premier été au lycée, et quand il y repensera plus tard, Iwaizumi se demandera si ce n'était pas qu'un mirage.

— — —

— — —

 _ **4/5 (and what you lost)**_

— On ne peut plus être ensemble, Iwa.

Les yeux cernés d'Oikawa le regardaient sans le voir. C'était comme s'il avait décidé de faire l'aveugle.

Iwaizumi ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir, mais ça faisait toujours aussi mal. Il avait envie d'en pleurer.

— C'est quoi ta raison bidon, cette fois ? s'est-il entendu demander d'une voix faible.

Il n'allait pas protester, ou s'énerver, faire une scène. Il savait comment ça fonctionnait : Oikawa avait trouvé une nouvelle façon de se faire du mal et ça passait par lui. Il savait aussi comment ça allait se terminer : ils feraient comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et redeviendraient complices comme avant, puis un jour Oikawa lui dirait qu'il est désolé et qu'il l'aime toujours, et il ne pourra pas dire non, et ce sera une rupture à nouveau. Iwaizumi était un peu fatigué de tout ça, à vrai dire.

Ce jour-là en particulier. Oikawa avait l'air si exténué qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas juste se désintégrer dans l'atmosphère. Il ne devait pas être mieux.

— Je suis désolé.

C'était apparemment la seule réponse qu'il avait à donner.

— Au bout de la troisième fois, on s'y fait, a répondu Iwaizumi avec un sourire triste.

Oikawa était sur le point de le reprendre, il le sentait dans son regard. Il allait dire « la deuxième ». Mais peut-être qu'il était temps d'arrêter de faire comme si certains moments n'avaient jamais eu lieu.

— — —

— — —

 _ **2/2 (and what you had)**_

Ils ne leur restait plus qu'un jour avant le trajet du retour, qu'il supposait long et ennuyant s'il était semblable à l'aller. C'était leur dernière chance de profiter du camp et des sorties en pleine nature.

Oikawa avait commencé par énumérer tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour avoir leur journée mémorable. Ça allait de _voler tous les desserts du repas_ à _s'enfuir pour chasser le plus de sauterelles possible_. Iwaizumi s'était jusque-là contenté de rejeter les options les plus improbables _(penser très fort à des choses obscènes devant les gens pour vérifier grâce à leur expression faciale s'ils peuvent lire dans les pensées)_ et les plus périlleuses _(casser des oeufs au fond des duvets des animateurs)_. Cela leur laissait tout de même une bonne marge de manoeuvre, et même si Oikawa avait passé beaucoup de temps à lui tirer la langue en faisant remarquer qu'il n'était pas drôle du tout (Iwaizumi le soupçonnait d'adorer l'idée des oeufs), un éclat excité persistait au fond de son regard.

— Moi je dis qu'on bouge juste d'ici, a fait Iwaizumi avec un petit bâillement. On va à la rivière, c'est le meilleur endroit.

— Tu sais que la dernière fois on s'est fait gronder… Ils vont se méfier maintenant.

— Bah, ils se méfiaient avant. Depuis que tu avais ramené une grenouille dans ton chapeau.

— Tu m'avais mis au défi de le faire !

— Pas dans ton _chapeau_ , a rétorqué Iwaizumi, tout en sachant bien que le problème n'était pas là.

Oikawa a secoué la tête avec un petit air suffisant.

— Bref, ça n'a pas d'importance. Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose.

— Ouais. On va quand même pas passer la journée à chercher quelque chose à faire, hein ?

— Certainement pas.

Malgré son jeune âge, son ami aimait sortir ce genre de trucs, _certainement pas_ , ou _en effet_ , cela semblait lui donner l'illusion d'être quelqu'un de très intelligent. C'était un peu ridicule, vu qu'avec ses joues rondes et ses genoux pleins de pansements, il ressemblait plutôt à un pleurnichard prétentieux, mais bon. Il ne l'était pas tant que ça.

— La rivière, a répété Iwaizumi.

— D'ac—cord ! a soufflé l'autre avec un air de ras-le-bol.

Ils étaient quatre dans leur tente, mais les deux autres enfants qui dormaient avec eux avaient filé prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Iwaizumi a senti qu'il n'allait pas tarder à craquer aussi : son ventre gargouillait déjà. Mais Oikawa semblait avoir d'autres plans : il n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards agacés et de lui dire d' _écouter la stratégie, bon sang, sinon toute la mission sera compromise_.

— Le but, c'est de les distraire pour trouver le temps de s'échapper.

— Pas avec des oeufs, a fait Iwaizumi.

— Mais non, j'ai une bien meilleure idée !

Ça ne lui disait rien du tout : le sourire de son ami était si maléfique que ça ne pouvait pas être un plan parfaitement innocent.

Et plus tard, lorsqu'ils s'enfuyaient des sanitaires avec tous les portables et chargeurs volés aux animateurs dans les mains, Iwaizumi s'est dit que c'était en effet à la hauteur de la réputation d'Oikawa.

— Ces abrutis vont passer la journée à chercher ça, a-t-il fait avec un air très fier. C'est parfait.

— Ils vont se rendre compte qu'on n'est pas là et nous soupçonner.

— Mais non, tu vas voir !

Oikawa s'est arrêté près de l'accueil du camping pour détacher les portables de leurs différents câbles et les glisser dans les boites aux lettres de l'entrée, débarrassé de toute preuve. _Ça ne peut pas bien se finir,_ a immédiatement pensé Iwaizumi, mais il l'a quand même laissé faire. Ils en étaient au point où ils l'auraient, leur fichue journée mémorable. C'était déjà un miracle que personne ne les ait piégés jusque-là.

Le passage qui les menait à la rivière était juste à côté : en fait, il s'agissait d'un trou dans le grillage des jeux, qui allait jusqu'à un chemin boisé qui lui-même les conduisait au petit ruisseau, qui grandissait et grandissait à chaque enjambée. Iwaizumi appréciait particulièrement le bruit des petits rapides, les grillons qui s'entendaient par nuées. Il marchait d'un pas décidé, les yeux parfois sur l'eau, parfois vers le ciel, parfois sur le profil de son ami. Ce dernier n'était pas aussi serein : il avait une peur bleue des serpents et devait se promener avec un bâton de marche, avec lequel il frappait le sol toutes les dix secondes pour faire fuir d'éventuels reptiles. Iwaizumi s'était moqué de lui à plusieurs reprises à cause de ça, mais il avait fini par abandonner : il faut parfois juste accepter de vivre avec les peurs des autres, et les laisser se débrouiller avec ça.

— Dis, Iwa, tu crois qu'on a assez de nourriture ?

— Mais oui, deux paquets de bonbons suffiront bien.

— Et si on a des caries ? Tu penses que les animateurs nous soupçonneront ?

— Ils sauront qu'on est partis, déjà. On aura juste à se brosser les dents, et pfiou, fini les caries.

Il ne savait pas si ça fonctionnait réellement comme ça, mais peu importait.

— Tu penses qu'il y a des serpents ?

— Mais non… Peut-être des tous petits, à la limite…

Oikawa s'accrochait toujours à son bâton comme s'il mettait sa vie en jeu.

— Tu sais ce qu'on dit, Iwa ! _Même petit serpent a du venin !_

Il a soupiré, vaguement amusé. Sa mère était pareille : elle avait toujours des proverbes pour tout. Et grâce à ça, il était préparé à toute occasion.

— _Une armée de fourmis peut triompher d'un serpent venimeux_.

Son ami s'est mis à frissonner, malgré la chaleur grandissante.

— Des fourmis ? Ew, c'est presque pire…

— T'es jamais content, hein ?

Pour toute réponse, Oikawa lui a tiré la langue.

— Je te rappelles que tu viens de voler les portables de tout le monde juste pour qu'on aille s'amuser. S'il y a bien un serpent ici, c'est toi, a ajouté Iwaizumi avec un rire moqueur.

— Tu m'as aidé à le faire !

— Ce n'était pas _mon_ idée !

— Tu es autant coupable que moi.

Mais il a tout de suite mis fin à la conversation en tapant au sol plus brusquement qu'avant, avant de déclarer tout calmement qu'avec un tel boucan, ils ne trouveraient plus de reptiles pendant au moins deux ou trois kilomètres.

 _C'en est fini avec les peurs débiles_ , semblait-il dire. Iwaizumi ne savait pas si c'était vrai, mais il le prenait bien. Il avait un peu l'impression qu'il comptait sur lui pour le protéger, et c'était un sentiment plutôt satisfaisant.

— Allez, on va se baigner, a ensuite décidé Oikawa. Et le premier qui se plaint du froid a un gage.

— T'es sérieux ? Tu n'arriveras même pas à aller dans l'eau.

Ils étaient allés au lac, deux jours plus tôt. Oikawa était resté à l'extérieur, tout frissonnant, portant parfois son gros doigt de pied jusqu'à la surface lisse de l'eau avant de le retirer vivement et de retourner sur le sable.

— Cette fois je me lance, mais tu as intérêt à le faire aussi !

Comme pour ne pas perdre de cet instant de courage, il s'est débarrassé de son t-shirt et de son pantalon avant de se jeter dans le ruisseau comme ça, sans goûter l'eau ni rien. Quand il a ensuite regardé Iwaizumi, son sourire faisait trois fois le tour de son visage, et ses yeux criaient qu'il n'avait désormais plus peur de rien. Iwaizumi n'avait pas peur de grand-chose, mais ça pouvait lui arriver. L'idée que son ami puisse devenir moins froussard que lui était désagréable, alors il a sauté.

Pendant un instant, il lui a semblé que c'en était fini des peurs. Rien ne pourrait rompre cette harmonie entre eux, même pas les piqûres et les engueulades quand ils rentreraient. Le rire joyeux d'Oikawa s'élevait et résonnait dans toute la forêt avec une force qui lui gonflait le coeur.

Plus tard, il s'est rendu compte que ça ne voulait rien dire, que ce n'était qu'une impression : on aura toujours peur, on trouve juste des moyens de se préserver. Les serpents ne vont pas dans les rivières.

— — —

— — —

 _ **4/4 (and what you lost)**_

— On ne peut plus être ensemble.

— Quoi ?

— Je suis désolé.

— Mais—

— C'est pas de ta faute, Iwa, je te jure. Je crois que j'ai un problème. Je suis maudit.

— — —

— — —

 _ **1/1 (thunders only happen when it's raining)**_

Iwaizumi en avait marre qu'Oikawa lui parle de sa copine. Déjà parce qu'il n'en avait rien à foutre, et aussi parce qu'elle n'était pas là de toute façon, et qu'il l'avait entendue dire du mal de lui derrière son dos. De toute façon, avoir une copine à treize ans était d'après lui idiot. C'était juste une façon de se faire passer pour un adulte, ou quelqu'un de mature. C'était juste le caractère égocentrique de son ami, au fond il n'aimait même pas cette fille.

Ils marchaient en silence le long de la rivière. Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais.

Oikawa avait toujours son légendaire bâton, cette fois-ci recouvert de petites entailles, lui donnant des airs de totem indien (c'était du moins ce qu'il allait raconter à tout le monde). Comme tous les étés, ils avaient trouvé le moyen de fuir un peu le personnel du camp, une sale habitude qui leur valait toujours maintes punitions mais qui en valait le coup. Si les animateurs avaient réellement prévu de les virer de la colonie, ils l'auraient fait depuis bien longtemps. Désormais, leurs mots lourds de menaces ne faisaient que s'envoler au gré du vent, vides de sens.

Pour une fois, les nuages étaient gris et gonflés de chaleur, rendant le ciel presque menaçant. L'habituelle tranquillité qui se dégageait du lieu était compromise par les grondements occasionnels et par la lumière très blanche et diffuse. Pas de rayons chaux qui leur traînaient sur les bras, ou d'yeux plissés à cause du Soleil. Juste des soupirs fatigués et les bruits du bâton d'Oikawa contre le sol.

— On n'est jamais allés aussi loin, a fait remarquer Oikawa.

C'était vrai : ils trouvaient toujours le moyen de se baigner avant et de renoncer à l'aventure. Rester dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'on les retrouve et qu'ils doivent en ressortir sous les menaces. Mais à treize ans, les jambes étaient plus solides et le moral plus fort. Oikawa continuait à chasser les serpents et à les repousser dans leurs nids. Et ils avançaient.

— Quoi, tu veux faire demi-tour ?

— Certainement pas. On continue l'aventure.

Son ton manquait d'entrain, a remarqué Iwaizumi. C'était comme s'il le faisait par dépit. Il est cependant resté silencieux : ce n'était pas le moment de provoquer Oikawa (il y avait tout un tas de moments pour ça, mais pas là, pas quand il essayait trop fort de faire semblant).

Il réfléchissait à quelque chose, peut-être — il était souvent perdu dans ses pensées mais pas au point de perdre le reste de vue, peut-être que cette fois-ci elles lui donnaient du fil à retordre. Iwaizumi connaissait ce genre de truc. Il passait bien trop de temps à s'égarer auprès de son meilleur ami, tout en sachant que c'était une mauvaise chose et qu'à un moment ou un autre, il finirait par le regretter. Par être blessé. Oikawa ne ressentait pas la même chose ; ou plutôt, il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça. Parce qu'en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas si impossible que ça, mais il avait encore trop peur. Il s'attachait trop à son bâton et même si Iwaizumi voulait le lui arracher des mains pour le casser en deux, l'envoyer voler jusqu'au ruisseau, il n'avait aucun droit.

Iwaizumi savait quand ne pas dépasser les bornes, la plupart du temps. On disait souvent qu'il était une boule de rage — qu'il abritait trop de colère pour son jeune âge. C'était vrai qu'il était souvent en colère, qu'il se laissait guider par les émotions. Ce n'était pas facile de garder un contrôle si puissant sur soi dans un monde qui vous poussait à bout en permanence — il admirait presque Oikawa pour ça. Mais il y avait des limites. Il lui arrivait parfois de foutre des baffes à Oikawa, ou de casser un verre quand il se disputait trop fort avec ses parents ; ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait commettre l'irréparable. Oikawa avait besoin de ce fichu bâton.

Il ne lui dirait rien.

Les grondements du ciel se sont faits de plus en plus puissants. C'était comme une réponse à leurs pensées éparpillées. _Vous ne vous amusez pas assez. C'est supposé être la journée la plus amusante, profitez_. Voilà ce que le ciel leur disait.

 _Après ça, vous n'aurez plus l'occasion de le faire_.

Quand le ciel lui-même vous disait ce genre de truc, c'est qu'il y avait plus rien à faire.

Mais Iwaizumi essayait de ne pas y penser. Et comme si son ami en était parvenu à la même conclusion, il a engagé la conversation avec un sujet qui les mettait bien d'accord : les super-héros. Ainsi, alors qu'Oikawa lui exposait ses plans de se créer une identité secrète comme dans _Kick-Ass_ , Iwaizumi pouvait se laisser aller, s'engluer dans ses arguments et ne penser à rien d'autre. Il ne pensait même plus aux palpitations qu'il avait dès que son meilleur ami le regardait avec un sourire dans les yeux (c'était un mensonge, okay, mais il faisait de son mieux et il était quasiment sûr que rien ne le trahissait).

— Tu serais Godzilla, a fait Oikawa avec un ton entendu, comme s'il n'y avait même pas de débat ici.

— Godzilla n'est pas un super-héros. Un peu de respect, a-t-il grogné.

— Superzilla, alors.

— Alors là, c'est la chose la plus débile que j'ai jamais entendue.

Oikawa a commencé à prendre un air vexé.

— Superzilla est un bon nom ! Et puis, comment tu peux dire que c'est la chose la plus débile alors que tu connais _ma mère ?_

Iwaizumi a haussé les épaules. La mère d'Oikawa était en effet le genre de personne à dire des choses un peu idiotes. Elle s'endormait dans les situations les plus étranges et se réveillait juste pour demander à quelqu'un d'arrêter de jouer avec le jambon car c'était dangereux. Dans ses bons jours, Iwaizumi avait été témoin d'une drôle d'engueulade : à peine réveillée, elle disait sèchement à Oikawa d'aller essayer ses nouvelles chaussures, et il rétorquait avec un air on ne peut plus blasé qu'il n'en avait pas acheté depuis au moins un an. Pas la peine de se demander d'où il tirait son imagination tordue.

— Ça reste stupide, je trouverai autre chose.

 _Je chasserai les serpents_ , a-t-il pensé.

Oikawa a continué avec ses histoires. Il disait qu'il serait un alien, et Iwaizumi s'est demandé s'il avait réellement compris le film. Tout cela n'avait aucun rapport avec _Kick-Ass_.

Ça les a tenu occupé un bon moment — jusqu'à ce que la chaleur finisse par s'épuiser. Iwaizumi, qui avait pris l'habitude de s'arrêter régulièrement pour tremper sa casquette dans l'eau fraîche avant de la laisser dégouliner contre son visage, a pris ça comme un soulagement. Une petite brise les caressait parfois, plainte silencieuse de la forêt.

Oikawa a été le premier à remarquer la cabane. Il s'est figé et Iwaizumi a manqué de peu de lui foncer dedans.

— Hey— tu peux pas faire gaffe ?

— Regarde, Iwa !

Son ton indiquait quelque chose de merveilleux, de _fantastique_. Mais là où on aurait pu s'attendre à un palais sous les étoiles, il n'y avait qu'une vieille cabane, qui avait sûrement servi d'habitation des années plus tôt mais qui là était complètement à l'abandon. Des piliers en bois supportaient un étage, des fougères grimpaient de partout et s'infiltraient à travers les restes de murs. Il n'y avait pas de portes.

— On a dû aller super loin ! a reprit Oikawa, tout excité. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une maison, ici !

Iwaizumi trouvait que le terme de maison était un peu exagéré, mais bon.

— Peut-être qu'on devrait faire demi-tour, a-t-il dit en jetant un coup d'oeil au ciel. J'ai l'impression que ça s'assombris.

— Ah ça, c'est pas la nuit, c'est l'orage.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu as une montre ? Un portable ?

Oikawa a secoué la tête avec un sourire narquois.

— Tu sais très bien que ma montre s'est cassée au dernier cours d'escalade. Et nos portables sont à charger…

Il a essayé de ne pas penser à quel point deux gosses de treize ans se mettaient en danger en partant comme ça dans la forêt sans moyen de communication avec l'extérieur. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur, mais il pensait au visage soucieux que sa mère aurait si elle avait été au courant de la situation.

— J'ai faim.

— Tu n'es qu'un goinfre, Iwa.

— C'est qu'il doit être tard.

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu as _toujours_ faim.

Mais sans plus tarder, Oikawa sortait déjà leurs encas de son sac. Il a tendu un sandwich soigneusement emballé à Iwaizumi, comme un maigre lot de consolation face à ce qui allait suivre :

— Bon, on reste là pour la nuit.

Déjà en train de prendre une bouchée, Iwaizumi a manqué de s'étrangler.

— Hein ? Mais ça va pas ?

— Réfléchis-y, c'est une parfaite manière de conclure la colonie !

— Mais non, c'est complètement con, on peut pas dormir ici !

— Est-ce que tu aurais _peur_ , Iwa ?

Ça, c'était une provocation de la plus grande bêtise. Peur ?

— Bien sûr que non, j'ai juste un cerveau, a-t-il rétorqué en shootant un caillou dans la cheville de son ami. Si on reste là, on va se faire engueuler comme jamais.

— C'est leur faute, ils sont pas venus nous chercher.

— Peut-être qu'il y a eu une urgence, ou qu'ils ont préféré attendre qu'on rentre tout seuls. On est sensé être grands, quand même.

Le terme a fait rire Oikawa. Ce n'était pas un son déplaisant, mais Iwaizumi avait fini par l'associer à tout un tas de mauvaises choses.

— Ils n'avaient qu'à pas nous laisser partir, voilà tout.

— C'est irresponsable.

— C'est amusant, tu veux dire !

Il avait dans les yeux cette lueur qui voulait dire que ça ne servait à rien de protester : il ne bougerait pas de là. Et Iwaizumi ne pouvait pas juste repartir seul et le laisser là. Il ne pensait pas qu'Oikawa y survivrait.

— Bon, d'accord, a fait Iwaizumi. Viens, on va repérer un peu les lieux.

Il trouvait que la phrase avait une certaine classe.

— Ouais, bonne idée.

Il a laissé son bâton sur le côté, et l'a entraîné par le poignet, fourmillant d'excitation. Iwaizumi a eu un demi-sourire, la bonne humeur d'Oikawa était contagieuse, mais il n'avait pas trop envie de le lui montrer. Il prendrait la grosse tête et n'arrêterait pas de l'embêter s'il le faisait.

La cabane était encore plus délabrée que ce qu'il avait pensé. À deux reprises, il a manqué de se tordre la cheville à cause de lattes de parquets qui s'enfonçaient sous ses pas. Le sol, les murs grinçaient de partout. C'était comme si des enfants s'étaient cachés sous le bois pour en gratter l'intérieur. Il n'était pourtant pas du genre à se faire ce genre de remarque, mais le fait même d'y penser lui donnait des frissons.

Oikawa évoluait avec une certaine appréhension, il pouvait le dire à sa façon de se déplacer. Déjà, le fait d'avoir pour une fois les mains vides semblait le ralentir considérablement. Avec un soupir résigné, Iwaizumi est passé devant : si ça continuait comme ça, ils passeraient la nuit dans l'entrée et il n'était pas question qu'il passe une minute de plus dans ce trou à rats. Il espérait au moins que l'état des chambres (s'il y en avait) serait meilleur. Et quand bien même ce n'était pas très réaliste d'attendre quoi que ce soit d'une telle vieillerie, Iwaizumi avait envie d'optimisme. Ce n'était pas son fort (il pouvait être positif, bien sûr, mais jamais en faisant l'aveugle).

Il n'y avait pas de chambre, mais un immense salon, où le sol était encore plutôt correct — il y avait bien quelques insectes morts qui s'enracinaient sur le parquet, quelques traces de moisissure, mais ils feraient avec. Il y avait également un immense tapi qui pourrait éventuellement faire office de support pour la nuit (pour être tout à fait honnête, Iwaizumi n'était pas sûr de vouloir dormir là-dessus, mais bon).

Oikawa était déjà en train de s'installer. C'était comme s'il était le fier acheteur de cette nouvelle demeure.

— Moi je dors côté porte, toi côté fenêtre, a-t-il immédiatement décidé.

C'était un garçon plus malin qu'il n'y paraissait.

— La fenêtre est pétée, a fait remarquer Iwaizumi. Tu veux juste être à l'abri.

— Et ils ont prévu de l'orage pour cette nuit, si je ne me trompe pas. Tu te souviens comment on nous a baratinés pour qu'on monte très soigneusement nos tentes ?

— Ouais. T'es qu'un sale môme.

— Tu aimes bien dire ce genre de truc, hein ? Ça fait pas de toi quelqu'un de plus mature, mon pauvre Iwa.

— Tais-toi et fais passer les bonbons.

Ce devait être la phrase magique. Deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre à bouffer des fraises tagada. L'obscurité commençait sa douce étreinte, l'humidité recouvrait lentement les murs.

L'orage a commencé juste avant la tombée de la nuit. Tout d'un coup, le ciel a hurlé, et juste après c'étaient des cordes et des cordes qui en tombaient. Les nuages se vidaient d'une façon presque obscène, sous les yeux dangereusement fascinés d'Oikawa. Il ne lâchait plus la fenêtre.

— Wow, a-t-il soufflé. Ils vont jamais pouvoir emprunter le petit chemin dans ses conditions. On va vraiment dormir là, hein ?

— Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'ils nous envoient des hélicoptères ?

— Oh, on pourrait faire en sorte qu'ils en envoient.

Avant de savoir si c'était une plaisanterie ou non, Iwaizumi a saisi un nouveau bonbon. En cas de doute, ne pas réagir.

— Quel boucan, a continué son ami.

— On s'en rend pas compte en ville.

— Pas vrai ? Ça fait bizarre. J'ai presque l'impression que c'est la fin du monde.

— Et ça te fait sourire ?

Pour toute réponse, Oikawa lui a tiré la langue.

Iwaizumi aurait aimé que ça s'arrête là. La journée n'était pas excellente mais il l'avait aimée comme elle était : mais il fallait que ça dure, hein ?

Il devrait savoir que passée une certaine heure, plus rien de bien n'arrive.

Il devrait savoir qu'il a réalisé qu'il n'avait pas juste envie de traîner et de parler d'extra-terrestres avec Oikawa lors de leur première nuit blanche, à douze ans — qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés quelque part vers minuit, quand sa mère était allée les chercher en voiture à l'autre bout de la ville car son amie avait eu une soirée trop arrosée pour conduire. Quand la nuit tombe, les voiles disparaissent : les mensonges se dénouent et la tension monte en flèche. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

La conversation est allée là où il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille : Oikawa et sa fichue copine. Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait trouvé ça ennuyant ; maintenant c'était à la limite du supplice. Rien dans les paroles d'Oikawa n'indiquait qu'il tenait vraiment à elle, malgré ses faibles tentatives de justifications. Il ne sortait avec elle que parce que c'était la chose à faire disait-on, et d'ailleurs elle faisait la même chose, Iwaizumi n'expliquait pas autrement son comportement méprisant. Ou peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées : la jalousie le dévorait et il la diabolisait. À cet âge, on se demandera si c'est un peu trop tôt pour ça — après réflexion, non. Les enfants ne voient pas le monde comme il l'est, ils fonctionnent avec un langage différent, souvent plus proche de la réalité, parfois plus proche des émotions. Ce qu'Iwaizumi ressentait déjà à treize ans, ce n'était pas agréable ; parce qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots qu'il fallait pour décrire cette angoisse, parce qu'il n'en comprenait ni la raison ni le fonctionnement.

Et plus tard ? Il comprendrait. Est-ce que ce serait plus supportable ? Non. On peut chercher à tout rationaliser, mais ça ne fera qu'éloigner la vérité. Oikawa passait son temps à rationaliser. Oikawa passait son temps à mentir.

Deux événements majeurs prendront place cette soirée. Le fantôme et le baiser. Pendant des années, Iwaizumi serait hanté par ces deux souvenirs, il se demandera s'ils n'étaient que des rêves, des vapeurs du ruisseau remontées jusque-là. Il était certain que de tout ce qui allait se passer, il y aurait une part de faux. Pour lui, ce sera le fantôme — pour Oikawa, le baiser. Et au final, ce sera une dispute infinie, le moindre argument sera soulevé pour savoir qui a raison et qui a juste pété un câble.

Iwaizumi a bien embrassé Oikawa, pourtant. C'était avant qu'ils s'endorment, et même si la limite entre le rêve et la réalité paraissait floue à cette époque, il _savait_. Il se souvenait des lèvres toutes douces, pendant une poignée de secondes. Des chuchotements, du noir, de la pluie, de l'orage. L'orage devenu presque timide, presque tendre. Ils étaient tous les deux allongés — avant ou après le fantôme, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Le tapis puait la moisissure et Iwaizumi était à moitié trempé à cause du vent et de la fenêtre cassée ; mais le baiser était venu comme un pansement. Il était mouillé à l'extérieur, brûlant à l'intérieur. Pendant une poignée de secondes.

La lueur dorée qui brillait dans les yeux d'Oikawa a disparu juste après, remplacée par une peur sourde, une vilaine boule de mensonges. C'était le fantôme. Une fille avec un corps transparent, des cheveux longs et sans couleur. Elle les regardait en silence, et plus tard, Oikawa la mimera en train de le pointer du doigt.

 _Trop proche. Abandonne_. _Tu es maudit, abandonne._

Oikawa disait qu'il aimait les gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la frontière. Un pied dessus, c'était une terreur soudaine de tout perdre et une joie un peu étrange. Quelques pas plus loin, c'était une pluie de doutes.

Quand Iwaizumi s'est réveillé — il ne devait pas être plus de six heures du matin, il était tout seul dans la pièce, avec les paquets vides de bonbons, qui avaient volés un peu partout autour d'eux. Oikawa était dehors et il l'évitait du regard, comme s'il s'en voulait de quelque chose.

Un brouillard épais les entourait, c'était comme s'ils étaient condamnés à rester là, tous les deux, dans un silence terrible et intime. Iwaizumi a eu envie de rembobiner sa vie pour retourner au baiser — chaste, bref, étrange, mais quand même agréable. À la place, il a sorti un proverbe (encore un) que sa mère lui répétait souvent :

— Le brouillard, c'est la nourriture du Soleil.

Oikawa a hoché la tête, le regard toujours lointain.

Iwaizumi s'est dit que s'il se laissait aller, il pourrait s'évanouir dans l'atmosphère et continuer à faire briller l'étoile autour de laquelle il tournait depuis la nuit des temps. Avec un peu de chance, son éclat serait si fort qu'elle attirerait des extra-terrestres.

— — —

— — —

 _ **3/5 (players only love you when they're playing)**_

La lettre empestait le parfum. Après l'avoir tenue quelques instants, même ses ongles étaient marqués par l'odeur.

Oikawa n'a pas posé de question. Il lui a embrassé la paume, au carrefour où ils se séparaient. Le poignet, puis la joue.

— Quelqu'un m'a laissé une lettre, a fait Iwaizumi. Je ne l'ai pas ouverte. Tu penses que je devrais le faire ?

Il avait envie qu'il lui dise non.

— Tu fais ce que tu veux.

— — —

— — —

 _ **2/4 (when the rain whashes you clean, you'll know)**_

Ça faisait trois fois que le serveur passait pour leur demander ce qu'ils avaient commandé, et ça faisait trois fois qu'Oikawa bredouillait qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts.

Iwaizumi lui a dit de se calmer en lui volant son menu.

— Je vais choisir pour toi, ce sera plus simple—

— Alors ça— je te connais, tu vas encore prendre n'importe quoi !

— Tu me connais mal, a répondu Iwaizumi, tout en cherchant le choix le plus improbable sur la carte. Une soupe ?

Oikawa lui a lancé un regard mauvais.

— Iwa, si tu ne me rends pas _immédiatement_ cette carte…

Il a presque pu le visualiser quatre, cinq années plus tôt, avec ce même ton et ces mêmes mimiques. Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais.

Mais Iwaizumi était de bonne humeur, alors il s'est exécuté. C'était le premier rendez-vous — la première fois que son ami acceptait que rien ne serait jamais simple entre eux.

Lui, il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de truc. Il n'avait jamais été intéressé par qui que ce soit d'autre, n'avait jamais pensé à tout ça. Mais sortir avec Oikawa lui paraissait plus que naturel : ils étaient déjà venus dans ce restaurant une bonne dizaine de fois, peut-être même plus, il pouvait gérer. Il lui suffisait de faire comme d'habitude, tout en sachant que c'était différent au fond. Qu'il pouvait espérer plus.

Oikawa n'avait pas l'air de voir les choses sous cet angle.

— Okay— je vais prendre, euh— je crois qu'un café me suffira.

— Il est vingt heures, t'as pas faim ?

— Une soupe, alors ?

Une note presque désespérée au fond de sa voix a fait comprendre à Iwaizumi qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Oikawa était un plus gros mangeur que ça, difficile de masquer sa surprise. Puis en le voyant passer sa main dans sa nuque et la poser sur la table, l'amener à ses genoux, retourner à sa nuque, toucher son nez, genoux, nuque, table— il a compris. Il était nerveux.

— C'est juste nous deux, a-t-il fait avec un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant. Tu n'es quand même pas en train de stresser ou—

— Moi ? Stresser ? Pff—

 _Ça y est, la comédie commence_. Oikawa était déjà en train de faire de grands gestes en lui détaillant une liste des raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait aucune raison d'angoisser. Chacune lui paraissait valable, et il s'est contenté de hocher la tête à répétition, attendant le moment où ça accrochait.

— Tu ne vas pas partir, ça je le sais, on est déjà venu là, on a mangé ensemble des centaines de fois—

Plus il parlait, plus sa présence se faisait petite.

— On a toujours été complices—

Bon, c'était peut-être un peu exagéré. Ils ont eu leur moments de tensions.

— Et on aura toujours besoin de l'autre.

C'était une jolie conclusion. Un fait qui avait exaspéré puis rendu heureux Iwaizumi. Des randonnées au ruisseau aux matchs, aux sessions révision à la bibliothèque, où Oikawa semblait faire tout son possible pour l'empêcher de se concentrer, aux soirées Netlifx, affalés sur le canapé en essayant à moitié d'en virer l'autre. Il avait besoin de tout ça.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait se briser si facilement. Quelques années plus tôt, Oikawa avait déclaré être maudit. Cette relation-là était bien plus puissante que n'importe quelle malédiction, pas vrai ?

— Bon, tu veux qu'on partage des brochettes ? a demandé Iwaizumi. Si tu n'as pas faim, tu pourras toujours me laisser le reste.

— Donc tu admets que tu es littéralement une poubelle.

— Qu'est-ce que ça nous dit sur tes goûts, hein ? a souri Iwaizumi.

Pendant une heure ou deux, il a cru qu'Oikawa avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Ses lèvres étaient étirées en un sourire sournois, et il n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer de ces piques qui caractérisaient si bien leur relation. Leurs mains traînaient sur un bord de la table, s'effleuraient parfois sous la lumière artificielle, la peau trop blanche et le toucher presque flou. Les odeurs de viandes grillées, les lavandes qui s'échappaient du cou d'Oikawa. Iwaizumi n'avait jamais tant eu envie de croquer dans la vie, de la dévorer.

Puis ils sont ressortis, le pas traînant. Il pleuvait, personne n'avait de parapluie.

— — —

— — —

 _ **2/3 (now here i go again, i see the crystal visions)**_

En voyant la cabane, Iwaizumi a d'abord pensé que c'était bien plus petit que dans ses souvenirs. Les plantes grimpaient, mais pas si haut, la terrasse était large, mais pas tant que ça, les carreaux étaient brisés, mais juste un peu.

Ils n'avaient mis que quatre heures pour y arriver — dans ses souvenirs, c'était une journée entière.

Oikawa regardait la cabane avec un mélange de peur et d'excitation. Il ressemblait à son double de treize ans, les bras croisés avec une espèce de fierté dans sa posture.

C'est là que tout a commencé, a pensé Iwaizumi, et c'est là que ça se terminera.

Son ami était déjà en train de parcourir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient du point d'arrivée. Il s'était débarrassé de toute forme d'hésitation, peut-être avait-il enfin réussi à la recracher, ou à l'enfouir si profond qu'elle serait comprimée, invisible à jamais. Iwaizumi a décidé qu'il devrait faire la même chose, alors il s'est éclairci la gorge, et d'une voix d'abord un peu chavirante puis bien plus forte, il a déclaré :

— Je sais que tu as voulu venir pour se détacher de nos malédictions, mais je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter de t'aimer. Et je crois pas que tu aies envie que je le fasse non plus. Alors si tu veux, je peux juste attendre que tu te débarrasses de ton fantôme.

— — —

— — —

 _ **2/5 (i keep my visions to myself)**_

Pour ses dix-sept ans, Oikawa l'a embrassé devant toute l'équipe juste après avoir soufflé toutes ses bougies. Personne n'a été surpris ; ils n'étaient pas aveugles.

Le glaçage du gâteau dégoulinant sur ses doigts, et une odeur de cramé persistait dans la pièce à cause d'une mauvaise manipulation lors de l'allumage des bougies. Les autres se sont mis à siffler et à se foutre d'eux. Iwaizumi auraient aimé que rien ne change. La main collante d'Oikawa, le goût de cerise qu'avaient ses lèvres — c'était la saison.

Il lui a pris la main et il ne l'a pas lâchée de la soirée.

Quand ils ont lancé _Star Wars 5_ , une tradition pour un 20 juillet, Oikawa a laissé son visage reposer dans son cou, les mèches fleurissantes contre sa peau. Iwaizumi a cru lire un _je t'aime_ sur ses lèvres, mais avec l'obscurité il n'était pas sûr.

— — —

— — —

 _ **3/3 (it's only me who wants to wrap you around your dreams)**_

Iwaizumi l'a attendu sur la terrasse, les genoux repliés contre son torse. Il regardait les insectes à travers les lattes de bois, les milliers d'insectes qui rampaient vers l'obscurité. Peut-être qu'avec une lampe de poche, il pourrait les identifier.

Il y avait une douceur dans l'atmosphère, une aura qu'il n'avait pas vue recouvrir le ciel depuis des lustres. Oikawa lui avait souri, après tout. Il lui avait demandé d'attendre, il avait dit qu'il trouverait le fantôme. Iwaizumi se sentait si soulagé qu'il en aurait pleuré. Il était sur le point d'abandonner, avant le voyage. De se promettre de ne plus lui dire _oui_ , de ne plus le laisser les blesser comme ça — intentionnel ou pas, là n'était pas la question. Un baiser volé dans cette même cabane, puis deux essais, c'était bien trop déjà. Et il ne savait pas s'il avait la force de continuer — ou celle de dire _non_ , d'ailleurs.

Mais c'était différent. Le Soleil perlait à travers les branches. Les fourmis tapissaient le sol. _Une armée de fourmis_ — il s'est brusquement souvenu du Oikawa de huit ans, accroché à son bâton, et de sa moue effarée.

Le temps a défilé alors qu'il se remémorait tout ce qu'il y avait à ressasser, les marches paresseuses sous le ciel clair, l'eau qui brillait comme si elle était pleine de diamants, les oiseaux qui criaient et les rires de son meilleur ami. Des souvenirs qu'il chérissait bien plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. La raison pour laquelle il préférait l'été à toutes les autres saisons, malgré les déceptions.

Oikawa est revenu vers lui en silence, et s'est laissé glisser contre le mur. C'était étrange de ne pas avoir à l'écouter parler, détailler chaque minute de son existence — Oikawa Tooru n'a jamais aimé se taire, et son sujet de discussion préféré a toujours été lui-même. Iwaizumi ne dit pas qu'il a une horrible personnalité pour _rien_.

Il n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des coups d'oeil, alors Iwaizumi a fini par craquer.

— Alors ?

Il était incapable de dire combien de temps Oikawa était resté là-dedans. Il était curieux.

— Alors c'est passé.

— C'est passé ?

— La malédiction.

Le fait qu'il continue à s'accrocher à cette fichue malédiction en devenait presque drôle. Il l'avait entendu sortir cette excuse tant de fois que ça ne lui faisait plus rien.

— Ah ouais ?

— Brisée, pour toujours.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce que ça impliquait. Ça ne pouvait pas être si simple.

— Juste comme ça, alors ? Pouf ?

— _Pouf !_

Oikawa a accompagné ses paroles de grands gestes avec ses mains, comme s'il mimait une explosion.

— En fait, il n'y avait pas de fantôme, pas vraiment, a-t-il continué. Peut-être à l'intérieur de moi-même.

— Ah bon…

— Ne fais pas semblant d'être surpris, tu l'a toujours su.

Il a répondu par un hochement d'épaules. Ça ne servait à rien de mentir.

— C'était rassurant, quand même, a-t-il fait, de se dire qu'il y avait un fantôme. Je veux dire, je te croyais pas, mais— ça te donnais un prétexte pour partir. Comme si c'était une obligation. Ça ne venait pas de toi ou de moi.

— Iwa…

Il a pensé à dire des centaines de choses, à révéler des milliers de secrets. Oikawa n'était plus maudit ? Est-ce qu'il s'était enfin résigné à être un adulte ? À accepter que la vie était faite de choix et de conséquences, qu'il n'y aurait pas que des _happy ending_ ?

Iwaizumi était prêt à entendre toutes les réponses. Il pouvait rester l'ami d'Oikawa — ce serait douloureux, ça l'avait toujours été, mais il le ferait, il ne serait pas celui qui partirait, il s'était fait cette promesse il y a bien longtemps. Ou il pouvait être plus. Ce choix ne lui appartenait plus. Depuis des années.

— Ça n'est jamais venu de toi, a dit Oikawa. Tu étais toujours là. Et tu n'as jamais fait la moindre erreur.

C'était peut-être un peu exagéré — Iwaizumi a repensé aux quelques cadeaux foireux et aux disputes qu'il avait commencées par jalousie.

— Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point c'était _frustrant_. Je veux dire— _je_ suis celui supposé être le pro des relations amoureuses, non ?

— Pour être honnête, personne ne pense ça… Tu n'es jamais sorti avec une fille plus de deux semaines et tu as rompu deux fois avec ton meilleur ami—

— Et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'on était ensemble, a continué Oikawa, en faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, _à chaque fois_ , c'était moi qui me mettais à faire n'importe quoi !

— Peut-être… Peut-être qu'on est juste pas fait pour être comme ça, a fait Iwaizumi, tout en détestant ses propres mots.

Le regard d'Oikawa l'a percuté de plein fouet, et quand il a répondu, c'était avec une sorte de colère dirigée contre personne.

— _Pas fait pour_ — Iwa, tu crois que je ne t'aime pas ?

Il a eu envie de le reprendre ; il savait qu'il l'aimait, d'une façon différente au moins. _Au moins_. Mais le ton de son ami était sans équivoque. Il ne voulait dire qu'une chose, et Iwaizumi n'était pas celui qui jouait les imbéciles.

— Tu as rompu deux fois, tu m'as ignoré avant ça.

— J'ai toujours fait le premier pas.

— Ouais, tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux.

Mais il était comme ça avec tout, ou presque. Il passait des plombs à choisir un t-shirt le matin, il ne savait jamais s'il fallait prendre l'ascenseur ou les escaliers. Alors il était naturel qu'il ne sache jamais s'il fallait aimer quelqu'un ou pas. C'était comme ça avec les filles qu'il voyait, pourquoi pas avec Iwaizumi ?

— Je sais ce que je veux ! s'est défendu Oikawa. Je te veux, toi !

— Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer.

— Explique-moi, alors, à continué Oikawa.

Iwaizumi s'apprêtait à sortir une remarque sarcastique quand il a remarqué ses yeux brillants. Il était au bord des larmes. La blague était passée.

— Mais enfin, je— a commencé Iwaizumi. J'en sais foutrement rien, moi ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ?

— Comment est-ce que tu fais ? Pour n'avoir aucun doute !

— On a toujours été ensemble ! Ça ne va pas juste changer comme ça !

— En tant qu'amis, pas autrement ! Et si justement ça changeait tout ! Et si on arrêtait de se supporter ? Et si j'arrêtais de t'aimer, par exemple ?

Iwaizumi n'avait pas envie de répondre à ça. Il n'en avait aucune putain d'idée. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se ferait chier à penser au fait que les choses pourraient mal tourner ? Y penser ne ferait que renforcer tout ce qu'il n'allait pas, non ?

— J'arrête toujours d'aimer les gens, au bout d'un moment, a continué Oikawa avec tristesse. Je sais pas pourquoi. Ça m'insupporte.

— Tu n'as que _dix-huit ans_ , Oikawa.

— Et alors ? Je suis sorti avec—

— Je veux vraiment pas savoir— je dis juste que dix-huit ans, c'est rien.

— C'est la fin du lycée. C'est le moment où les choses montent d'un cran.

Il y avait en effet une certaine logique dans cette façon de voir les choses, mais ce n'était pas le sujet.

— Est-ce que tu as déjà rompu parce que tu ne m'aimais plus, alors ?

— Non ! Mais je—

— Voilà, c'est déjà un bon début. Commence par rompre pour les bonnes raisons.

 _Commence par ne pas rompre_ , avait-il envie de dire. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit la chose la plus intelligente à sortir.

— Et si je suis resté jusqu'ici, a continué Iwaizumi, c'est que je vais pas m'enfuir juste parce que tu arrêtes de m'aimer _comme ça_.

Bon, pour être tout à fait honnête, ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai. Il y avait des limites à sa résistance. Mais Oikawa n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

— Et tu es débarrassé de cette malédiction, non ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, au juste ?

La question a semblé le prendre au dépourvu — comme s'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser, tout ce temps passé à l'intérieur. Comme s'il n'avait pas de réponse.

Avec un soupir de frustration, Oikawa s'est penché en avant, et pendant un instant, Iwaizumi a cru qu'il allait l'embrasser. Ce n'était visiblement pas dans les projets d'Oikawa, qui s'est contenté de le regarder pendant quelques longues secondes, les iris nourris de lumière et de détermination. Iwaizumi a respiré avec une lenteur difficile à contrôler — il pouvait entendre son coeur marteler sa poitrine de coups vifs, cherchant une délivrance. Il était cuit.

— Je t'aime, Hajime.

Oikawa ne prononçait son prénom que pour dire des choses importantes. Quand il sentait que l'attention qu'il lui portait lui glissait entre les doigts, et qu'il fallait lui faire comprendre, d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'il était sérieux à propos de quelque chose. Et Iwaizumi s'était promis de le croire dans ces moments-là.

— Je sais que j'ai été très con et que j'ai les angoisses les plus stupides— que je risque d'avoir peur encore, peut-être pour des raisons idiotes. Mais je t'aime. Et ça me fatigue de tout foirer. Et si tu veux encore bien de moi, je te promets de ne pas partir tant que je t'aime. Pour de vrai cette fois-ci.

Iwaizumi pouvait tout voir d'ici : ses lèvres rosées détachant chaque syllabe, ses joues colorées et son regard plus intense qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il ne savait honnêtement pas quoi dire. Les mots, c'était pas son truc à lui — il n'avait jamais su quoi dire pour apaiser les angoisses, au fond, il se contentait d'énoncer ce qui lui semblait évident. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si solide que ça, qu'il n'était pas l'ami sur qui on pouvait toujours compter. Il choisissait toujours le moyen le plus simple de faire comprendre les choses.

Parfois, il n'avait même pas besoin de mots pour ça.

Il a empoigné Oikawa par le col, qui s'est laissé faire comme s'il s'y attendait, et l'a embrassé en plein sur la bouche comme il l'avait fait des dizaines de fois avant. Ses lèvres avaient la même texture, le même goût de cerises en été ; son souffle était aussi chaud et agréable contre sa peau. Pendant un instant, ils sont restés immobiles, les lèvres scellées, et tout ce qui vivait autour a refait surface : le vent qui s'engouffrait dans la cabane, l'eau qui ruisselait, les oiseaux qui chanteaux et les serpents qui rampaient. Puis Oikawa a penché sa tête pour approfondir le baiser, les mains soudainement accrochées à ses cheveux et à sa nuque. Tout était étrangement doux et humide, chaud à cause du Soleil qui frappait leur peau et de la fébrilité qui les saisissait. Iwaizumi s'est détaché un instant de lui pour lui glisser :

— _Bien sûr_ que je veux encore de toi, espèce d'imbécile.

Secoué d'un petit rire, Oikawa a encadré son visage avec des mains qui lui semblaient bien plus douces que dans ses souvenirs. Il a encore plongé vers ses lèvres, un éclat de tendresse dans la voix.

— _Je sais_.

— — —

— — —

 _ **5/5 (dreams of loneliness)**_

Iwaizumi n'était pas suffisamment en colère pour l'éviter — il avait vu la tristesse qui se dégageait d'Oikawa, le regard de chiot apeuré qu'il lui avait lancé dès qu'il l'avait revu. Une peur de l'abandon qu'il ne devrait pas avoir le droit de ressentir quand c'était lui qui se mettait dans des situations compliquées.

Il y réfléchissait beaucoup, mais il lui était impossible de trouver une solution au _problème Oikawa_. Il savait qu'il devrait être fâché et même désespéré après leur dernière rupture, mais Iwaizumi avait senti que ce n'était pas si simple. Et puis, il avait toujours tout un tas de raisons d'être en colère contre son meilleur ami : il était indécis et se plaignait tout le temps, arrivait en retard, n'avait aucune considération pour personne, manquait de décence et possédait un ego bien trop gonflé pour que ce soit supportable. _Ce n'est pas bon_ , a-t-il pensé, _tu dois lui en vouloir pour les choses sérieuses. Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire semblant de t'énerver pour les détails et tout lui pardonner à côté_.

Puis il s'est repris : _tu ne peux pas détester Oikawa pour ça. Il se déteste déjà assez — il en a assez_.

Iwaizumi n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour savoir dans quel camp il était.

Ça allait prendre du temps, cette fois-ci. Une deuxième rupture, c'était dur à supporter : il faudrait des semaines avant qu'ils puissent être comme avant. Mais ça viendra. Et peut-être même que le fantôme partira.

Iwaizumi avait décidé d'être l'armée de fourmis, il y a des années de ça. Il chasserait les peurs d'Oikawa. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir un autre but que ça. Alors un malheureux fantôme, ce n'était rien — même s'il était inventé et que les choses inventées sont bien pires que les véritables esprits. Iwaizumi ferait en sorte qu'Oikawa l'oublie.

Il avait encore une année de lycée à ses côtés pour laisser derrière lui les souvenirs d'été et faire en sorte que leur vie ressemble à quelque chose.

— — —

— — —

 **fin.**

— — —

— — —

…. lmao

Petite note de fin :) ! Le truc d'Iwa qui saute et qui sort de l'eau en ayant perdu une dent c'est arrivé à ma petite soeur quand elle avait genre douze ans et j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir, mon père a paniqué de ouf c'était fou. On n'a jamais retrouvé la dent et je pense pas qu'elle s'en soit remise mais bon.

Et la mère d'Oikawa qui dit n'importe quoi en se réveillant c'est ma mère (tout est vrai, pour le jambon ET les chaussures, can u believe je me suis fait engueuler parce qu'elle avait fait un rêve qui n'avait aucun sens).

AH OUI et j'ai dessiné la couverture (j'aime dessiner), même si on voit probablement rien vu que c'est tout mini lmao mais voilà.

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si le coeur vous en dit, ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir :D ! Des bisous, à une prochaine fois j'espère :) !


End file.
